Como duele
by Nessie2391
Summary: Te ha pasado que te enamoras de tu profesor?¿? y si tu maestro fuera Harry Potter? complicado no? esta es mi historia, la historia de Isabella Black, entren porfa y dejen coments me ayudan a mejorar, esta es mi primera historia


**DISCLAIMER:**

los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios, son de J. K. Rowling y de WB, sin embargo la trama de mi historia y algunos personajes de mi invención como Isabella Black y Luzhen Chang si son mios, hago esto sin fines de lucro, espero que les guste n.n

besos

**Como duele enamorarte de un imposible**

No te ha pasado que te la pasas suspirando como idiota enamorada todo el día, pensando en esa persona especial? En sus ojos, en su boca, su hermosa sonrisa, su voz...

A mi me pasa exactamente eso, excepto que el mio es un amor prohibido (que si hombre, no se rian) estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de mi maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo se, enamorarse de un maestro es como un cliché, como algo que suele pasar en la adolescencia con las hormonas fuera de control, pero el caso es, que mi maestro no es precisamente compañero de estudios del profesor Dumbledore, nooo, tampoco de tío Remus, es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el elegido, el joven que vivió, y todos los demás titulos que Rita Seeker y su séquito de taradas unicelulares le han dado (son tantos que la verdad ya ni recuerdo) además no es que se diga que me lleva 30 años de diferencia y que por eso no podemos estar juntos, no que va, me lleva míseros dos añitos, lo que pasa es que Harry-no podemos estar juntos porque eres hija de mi padrino muerto-Potter se ha empecinado en tratar de convencerme de que lo correcto es que seamos como hermanos, que al fin y al cabo somos hermanos de pila... por mi que fueramos siameses, estoy enamorada de él, además me preocupa que se halla vuelto un completo amargado por la culpa de la chica Weasley... ahhh si, no lo he dicho, Weasley lo dejó por Draco-engendro de mi tia Cissy- Malfoy y nada más y nada menos que el día de su boda, ahhh maldita como pudo hacerle eso, en fin, creo que antes de contarles mi vida entera en plan de reportaje de corazón de bruja debí presentarme.

Mi nombre es Mayrin Isabella Black, si lo se, Black, como Sirius Black, como ya dije antes en un ataque de histeria, era mi padre, en cuanto a mi madre, nunca he sabido quien es, es uno de los secretos mejores guardados de la ´´noble y ancestral casa Black´´ tengo 17 años, actualmente estoy cursando mi último curso en Hogwarts y adivinen que? soy una orgullosa Gryffindor :)

Cabe mencionar que tía Cissy (si están en lo correcto, la madre del wero álbino alias ´´Draco Malfoy´´) puso el grito en el cielo, ahhh la pobre si que es tierna e inocente (notese el sarcasmo) esperaba que quedara en Slytherin, ahhh wacala, que asco, de solo pensarlo me da repelus, bueno regresando a mi descripción, soy bastante parecida a mi padre, según tío Remus, soy alta, delgada, bueno no soy una tabla, Fred y George dicen que tengo todo puesto en su lugar y algo me hizo pensar que cuando lo dijeron no se referían precisamente a mi habitación, mi cabello es ondulado, largo y de un color negro azulado, y mis ojos son grandes y azules, si, una fiel copia de Sirius Black, descendiente de Veelas, en fin, con todo ese maldito curriculum, ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda atraer a Harry Potter?

Comprenderan que eso es como para traumar hasta a Merlín...

-Bella, Bella, Bella, MAYRIN ISABELLA BLACK QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE VOLVER DE TU VIAJE A LA LUNA Y PRESTAR ATENCIÓN-uy, creo que ya valí, olvidé que estaba en clase, y no cualquier clase.

-Lo siento Harry, te juro que no vuelve a pasar-digo poniendole todo mi empeño a mi cara de cachorrito abandonado para que no me regañe más, en ocasiones funciona...

-Profesor Potter-dijo Harry alto y claro, me refiero a que pronunció alto y claro no que el es alto y claro, bueno si lo es, ups, porque dijo profesor Potter? ya, tío Remus me habló un día de esto, los magos que hacen grandes hazañas algún día tienen que perder la cabeza, nooooo Harry por favorrr T-T

-¿Cómo?-cifré todas mis esperanzas en esa preguntita.

-Isabella no creo que a tus compañeros les interese si nos conocemos o no, no se a que se debe el trato tan familiar que me profesas porque te recuerdo que soy tu maestro, así que te agradecería que te limitaras a poner atención en clase y a tratarme con respeto, en adelante espero que me llames profesor Potter, y también que bajes tu cabeza de las nubes que esta no es clase de vuelo, pon en funcionamiento mis sugerencias si no quieres restarle unos cuantos puntos a tu casa-Harry no tiene idea de lo que me dolieron sus palabras, o quizas si y por eso lo hizo, en fin, no debo de llorar frente a él, que no sepa que me ha afectado, lo dificil sera aguantarme ya que aún falta una hora para que esta clase se termine.

-De acuerdo profesor Potter, lamento lo sucedido-no se ni como fue posible que me saliera bien la voz, bueno admito que bien, bien lo que se dice bien no me salió y ahora Harry, perdón, el profesor Potter esta tratando de ubicar mi mirada.

-Profesor, no va a revisar la tarea?-preguntó Luzhen Chang desde su asiento, esta es una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que agradezco que el día de hoy nos toque la clase junto con los Ravenclaw.

-Si Chang, por favor, pase a recogerla del lado izquierdo y tú por el derecho Bella, si no te molesta-concluyó tratando nuevamente de ubicar mi mirada sin éxito para él.

-No hay problema señor-la verdad me duele mucho hablarle así, pero debo de entender que es lo mejor, bueno al menos es lo que él me pidió.

Pasé rápidamente por los pupitres de mis compañeros de casa recogiendo la tarea para ese día, pero para mi desgracia, Luzhen se sentó en su lugar antes que yo, lo que me dejaba lista para enfrentarme a Harry, (bueno supongo que no hay nada de malo en decirle Harry en mi interior) que se encontraba organizando los trabajos.

Me paré frente a su escritorio y sin verlo ni mediar palabra, coloqué los pergaminos ya acomodados por orden alfabético enfrente de él.

-Bella...-maldición, porque será que cuando quiero que me ignore es cuando más me mira.

-¿Si profesor?-espero que no me entretenga, siempre me ha gustado hablar con él, pero en este momento lo único que quiero es que desaparesca de mi vista.

-¿Me harías favor de quedarte después de clase? Me gustaría hablar contigo-porque cuando quiero alejarme de el trata de acercarme mas y mas.

-Lo siento señor, tengo un castigo con el profesor Snape, aunque francamente no creo que halla nada de que hablar, usted ya dijo lo que quería decir y yo no tengo nada de que conversar con usted-nunca en mis más locas pesadillas me habría alegrado de tener un castigo con el murciélago de pelo grasiento, pero ahora se ve que mi situación es extrema (N/A: a las chicas de la orden severusiana y demás admiradoras de Severus, lo lamento T-T, aclaro que también me gusta Severus, si quieren mandar un avada o algo así por review por favor :s)

CONTIINUARA.......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste puesto que es el primer fic que hago de Harry Potter

porfa manden comentos con calabazazos, avadaz, crucio o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, besos


End file.
